


Shelter

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Mirror Mirror AUs [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inverted Morality, Belly Kink, Body Appreciation, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Male Solo, POV Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron Whump, Protective Kylo Ren, Really wasn’t intending it, The Author Regrets Everything, Whump, not a chubby Poe fic, or a Weight Gain fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which an old incident from Poe’s past rears its ugly head, and Kylo is slightly obsessed with Poe’s stomach.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: No, I don’t exactly know how it went from Poe whump to Kylo obsessing over Poe’s body. I really don’t. 
> 
> I will say that my headcanons for Poe’s body are partially because one of Oscar’s charms, for me, is that he’s not stereotypically ripped. He looks almost like anyone else. And I think that’s endearing.

It was in the midst of a sparring lesson that Poe collapsed, feeling like his back had finally, after all this time, split open. Kylo ran to him, actually looking worried. “Poe!” he said. “Are you okay?”

Poe paused. He couldn’t think of a sarcastic comment, like, “You should see the other guy.”  If anything, he couldn’t help but be struck speechless, just because nobody had really asked him if he was okay before. Nobody had said something about the fact that Poe came back from his sessions with General Organa looking like he wanted to shrink into himself. Now he wished that he could say “You should see the other guy"; it would have at least allowed him to pretend this didn’t hurt. 

But Kylo was above him, instead of General Organa, and he wasn’t being whipped, and Poe was so grateful in that moment that he could cry.

”My back’s splitting open,” Poe said. 

“Just be calm. We’ll get you a healer.” Kylo laid a hand on his shoulder, and Poe could feel himself becoming slightly more grounded. 

***

Poe had to lie on his stomach even as the healer smeared bacta on his wounds. He couldn’t help but shudder; it reminded him of other times that the General had done this after she’d whipped and beaten him, and if not for the fact that the current healer was talking soothingly to him, he’d almost have mistaken her for the General. 

Poe was shirtless, and he couldn’t help but be self-conscious about all this. Being shirtless in front of the General was usually about humiliation. Even if him being shirtless was a necessity here...

“You’ll have to be careful while your wounds heal,” the healer said. “Really.”

Poe couldn’t deny it. 

***

It was checking on Poe that Kylo got at least a glimpse of him without a shirt, and _oh_. He had to admit he wasn’t expecting that. He swallowed. Poe wasn’t ridiculously ripped, but it only made him more desirable. His shoulders were strong, his skin bronzed and smooth, and his belly was soft with a deep navel. Poe seemed self-conscious now, trying to cover it all up with a shirt, but Kylo smiled. “I hope I didn’t bother you.”

Poe finished slipping the shirt over his chest, hiding his body from view, and shook his head. “You didn’t.” A beat. Kylo swallowed, his eyes rapt on Poe, his eyes on his face while trying to avoid thinking about him shirtless, the body that lay beneath. 

Like not thinking of a purple bantha, that backfired and he found himself blushing. 

Poe sighed. “Look,” he said, “About that...”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Kylo said. “It’s actually...well, it’s a bit reassuring, actually.” A smile tugged at his lips. “I like that you’re a bit soft. It fits you.” 

“Soft?”

 _Damn_. “I — I mean — I...” Kylo trailed off in disgust with himself. “It sounded fine in my head. Really.”

Poe’s lips twitched endearingly. “It’s all right.”

”How are you feeling?” Kylo said. 

“I’m not really used to being taken care of.”

Kylo’s heart ached. Then, “I’m sorry. You deserved better.”

”Not your fault. Nothing you could help.” 

The healer shooed him out of the room just then, saying Poe had plenty of whip marks to recover from, thank you, and Kylo sighed. “See you soon?”

Poe smiled. “Yeah. See you soon.”

***

Kylo wasn’t going to lie, even as Poe recovered, his dreams got more explicit, mostly starring a shirtless Poe, sitting before him not embarrassed, but confident and happy. He wouldn’t be incredibly ripped and flat-bellied, but it wouldn’t matter. Even waking, desperately hard, Kylo wanted to touch him, hold him. His soft, shapely body, where even his wide hips and soft belly just sat well on him. A beautiful, wonderful man who happened to be a little soft. 

Kylo sat alone in his room, and he was already aching so much that he doubted that he wanted to tease himself or anything; he pulled down his pants, stroked his shaft, imagining Poe shirtless again, the softness of his belly. Poe looking at him, and smiling, and those beautiful eyes just gleaming with mischief. 

He wondered if Poe ever had to squeeze his body, especially his belly, into flightsuits, and he shook it off, thinking of Poe’s tummy poking against his shirt. How much of that softness he was hiding —

Kylo came with a soft moan, before cleaning his hand. He looked around, but everyone was asleep. Thank the Force. 

***

Even facing Poe the next morning, he couldn’t look him in the eye. How was he going to explain what had happened last night? How he’d effectively gotten off to thoughts of Poe’s stomach? It was a good thing Poe couldn’t read minds, because he’d be baffled by why Kylo would do that. 

And then he’d probably run screaming. 

Even watching Poe eat, Kylo almost wished he was that food, or Poe’s fingers as he sucked them, moaned in release. Poe lowered his fingers in embarrassment before saying, “Sorry. The food here’s excellent.”

”Don’t worry.”

”I know I need to — ’’

”No. You don’t.” Kylo rested a hand on his shoulder; resting a hand on his stomach would have been too intrusive. They were friends, relatively, even with Kylo’s desire for him. 

Poe pressed a hand to his belly, looking for all intents and purposes very well-fed. Kylo almost wondered what it was like, to not be wandering from place to place. Having enough food. Poe must have sensed his curious eyes because he held up a berry to Kylo’s lips with his free hand. 

Kylo took it, chewed and swallowed, feeling the warmth go through his belly, feeling Poe’s beautiful, mesmerized face meeting his eyes. All of it felt so intimate, so tender, and Kylo wondered if they had been starved of affection in their own ways, both from the same source, Ben’s mother. Kylo as her son, Poe as her soldier. Kylo already wished Poe would run a finger along his mouth, trace his face. 

Another berry passed between his lips. Then another. A bit of waffle, and more. Finally, Ben found himself sitting down, pressing his stomach a bit. His meals on the run had left him hungry, but this...

”I thought you looked a bit underfed,” Poe said. 

Kylo snorted. “When I was eighteen, people made fun of my body. Called me Ben Swolo and things like that.”

”Oh.” A beat. “Why?”

Kylo shrugged. “They thought they were funny.”

"I’m sorry,” Poe said. “You know, if I’d been there...I would have been your friend. You sound like you would have needed one.”

Kylo smiled. “It would have been easier, wouldn’t it? If we’d been friends.”

”Yeah.” Poe sighed. “I admit I’m a little jealous, though. You’re really...athletic.”

”You’re too hard on yourself. I mean, you’re...” Kylo swallowed. “You’re beautiful.”

Poe’s eyes widened. Kylo knew he should stop, but he couldn’t. “Everything about you is beautiful. There’s so much good in you, and I know you beat yourself up about what you’ve done, but stars, Poe, you’ve been doing so well. And...and I like that you’re a bit soft. It’s endearing.”

”Thank you, Kylo.” Poe blinked a little; he looked close to tears. Then he smiled, faintly. “If you like it that much, I’ll keep it. Really really.”

”I kind of like you don’t have an eight-pack.”

Poe snorted, and Kylo swore his belly popped out a little. “I doubt those exist.”

***

It was when Poe fully recovered that he sighed in relief. “I was getting worried there. I thought I’d go stir-crazy just eating, reading, watching the Holonet...if not for you, I would have gone fully stir-crazy.”

”I can see that.” Then, “Poe...your stomach...”

”You’re kind of obsessed.” Poe smiled at him; he looked even more radiant when he smiled. 

“Is it strange I’m curious about it?”

Silence. Then Poe rolled up his shirt slightly, exposing his soft, adorable belly. Kylo found himself staring. “Can I touch it?”

Poe nodded. Kylo did. It felt a mixture of soft and pliable beneath his fingers, and taut from breakfast. He withdrew, and said, “I’m sorry. I guess I have weird tastes. I just...I haven’t known what it was like to have enough food in a long time. I’m not like Rey, but...”

”Don’t worry.” Poe smiled as he spoke. "I think it’s the nicest thing someone’s said about my body. Really.”

”No problem."

They headed to the training center, ready to get back into action — whatever that might be. 


End file.
